


A Sore Loser

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Sex, Being Used (Sexually), Blowjobs, Cum Eating, Fantasizing, Gambling, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spit Roast, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Fenn Rau, Top Garazeb, bottom kallus, cum as lube, somewhat dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: Kallus glowered up at the Mandalorian from where he knelt on the deck before him. Smugness radiated off of the older man where he sat on the Lasat’s bunk aboard the Ghost. Zeb wasn’t due back for another hour: Kallus figured he had at least that long to get this over with before Zeb raised a fuss about the stink in their cabin.His pride was on the line here. Bets had been placed, and he’d best pay the piper.
Relationships: Alexsandr Kallus/Fenn Rau, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb "Zeb" Orrelios, Alexsandr Kallus/Garazeb “Zeb” Orrelios/Fenn Rau
Comments: 15
Kudos: 104





	A Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tauntaun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauntaun/gifts).



> TaunTaun, are you still around? I started this for you, ages ago, as a way of saying thanks. I finally finished it.

“It isn’t going to suck itself for you.” The veiny cock was weeping precum from the head. It was flushed a dark red from base to tip, and the width of it made the thought of taking the thing into his mouth an intimidating concept. Oh, it would fit, but only barely, and if he tried to take too much of it in he wouldn’t be able to breathe around that magnificent organ at all. That cock was much too thick. But his pride was on the line here. Bets had been placed, and he’d best pay the piper.

Nobody liked a sore loser.

Kallus glowered up at the Mandalorian from where he knelt on the deck before him. Smugness radiated off of the older man where he sat on the Lasat’s bunk aboard the Ghost. Zeb wasn’t due back for another hour: Kallus figured he had at least that long to get this over with before Zeb raised a fuss about the stink in their cabin. He already got after Kallus about the smell on the occasions the Human woke with a leaking hard-on. Making this much of a mess of himself would take some work to earn forgiveness for. Especially if they were caught in the act.

Might as well get to it. Leaving his hands out of the action for right now, Kallus leaned forward to press a kiss to the wet slit as he looked up at its owner. Appearing worshipful took a bit of effort but he thought it might be worth it: after all, what Human male didn’t enjoy the thought of another person taking their time to worship him in such a way? He pressed forward, leaving sweet little kisses — kisses that would have been chaste, were he not leaving them _there_ — in a strategic trail along the side of Rau’s cock down to the base where red and gray curls awaited him. Of course, Mandalorians, so fond of shaving the sides of their heads, couldn’t be bothered with grooming in the Coruscanti fashion.

A hand ran through his hair. Kallus took it as permission to continue leaving his trail of kisses on the other side: this time from base to tip. He left a particularly reverent kiss on the tip of Rau’s cock before laving his tongue quite gently over the head. 

Fully aware of the full-body shiver that had evoked, Kallus maintained eye contact as he pulled away — careful to ensure he had a string of pre-cum connecting his lips to Rau’s dick — and sat back slightly on his heels. His tongue wet his lips, breaking the strand. It was no difficulty to catch it with his finger as it dropped back toward Rau’s cock, nor to bring it to his lips and lap it up.

Fenn Rau hissed at the sight, and Kallus gave him the least innocent smile he could possibly muster. “No, I suppose it won’t,” he finally responded. As though it were an afterthought, he leaned in and licked a slow stripe up the underside from base to tip and pulled away again. Fingers clenching in his hair felt like a reward for bad behavior. While he’d planned to just blow the man and get it over with, drawing this out suddenly seemed a great deal more fun. He did have a bit of free time, after all.

“You’re a difficult man, aren’t you?” Rau looked at him as though he couldn’t decide whether to use the hand in his hair to move things along or wait and see what Kallus would do to him.

More than eager to make the decision for Rau, Kallus slid his hands over strong thighs that were as pale as his own, if covered with a somewhat thicker dusting of hair. His tongue circled the tip of Rau’s cock for a moment before he answered as Kallus tried to decide if he found the taste of the man’s precum tolerable or not. Another lick, and then a third, turned into him taking the tip into his mouth and suckling at it for a few seconds. No decision had been made, but he pulled away anyway: it wouldn’t do to be rude and keep Rau waiting for a proper response. 

“Zeb says I’m infuriatingly intransigent, though he doesn’t phrase it quite so politely.” His response was delivered casually, as though he hadn’t just cupped the other man’s balls with one hand and taken a firm grasp of his cock with the other one. 

After a moment’s consideration, Kallus decided he needed another taste and took the head back into his mouth. It would be essential, for sure, to make good use of his tongue. Only by really coating his tastebuds could he decide if the taste was tolerable or disgusting. 

Another tug on his hair made him moan around the head.

That it hadn’t come from Rau could mean only one thing. 

“Hello, Orrelios,” greeted the Protector calmly.

That Rau was calmly greeting his best friend meant that Zeb wasn’t about to kill them both, at least.

“What in the Empire are you two doing?” Zeb asked, voice a tad grouchier than normal. His paw left Kallus’s hair as he came around to lean against the bunk. Kallus thought the answer to that was obvious, and he was sure his eye roll said as much when he lifted his gaze to meet Zeb’s eyes. 

“He’s paying off a bet he lost,” Rau said with a smirk. The tone he used was too arrogant for Kallus’s taste, so he gave the man’s balls a slightly less than gentle squeeze and glared at him. Behaving poorly earned him a sharp tug on his hair from the other direction. “Watch it, Kallus.”

Zeb glanced between them. “That sparring match?”

Kallus pulled back off his cock with a wet _pop_. For a moment he glared at Rau, and then turned to Zeb when the Mando’s insufferably sexy smirk made him blush and look away. 

“Yes,” Kallus responded quietly, far more submissively than he’d intended. 

His hand slid up to gather the wetness at the tip and smooth it over the shaft. It would ease the way for his hand to work the length while he sucked. Having this conversation — and giving a blowjob — with someone else watching was odd, but he’d known it might happen since they’d come back here. 

“Are you going to stand there and watch?” Rau asked, as though that sort of thing was fine. Like it was an invitation. Kallus’s hand froze and his cheeks turned red as he tried to pull off Rau’s dick again to protest. He’d given no such permission!

The hand in his hair was a vice-grip pulling him further down on his cock. Kallus was bound to the terms of their agreement: whatever Rau wanted. And if Rau wanted—

Zeb smirked as Kallus was dragged back to bobbing on the cock in his mouth. “Only watch?”

“You know, he might like to have that thick cock of yours in his mouth when I’m done with it.” 

Kallus was sure he was flushed from head to toe. 

“That all you planning to do? Just use his mouth?”

A glance upward was cast just in time to see Rau smirk down at him. “I’ve considered giving him an additional pounding.”

Zeb was giving Kallus’s ass a thoughtful look. Annoyed by both of them, he lightly scraped his teeth over the frenulum, then teased it with a light flick of his tongue. Rau hissed, and pulled Kallus further onto his dick. It shouldn’t have made him moan: being choked on a cock shouldn’t have gotten him hard at all. But something about having two sets of eyes on him while he choked on Rau’s dick made his cock take an interest in the situation for the first time since the sparring match had ended. 

“You want a hand?” Zeb offered in a voice that was starting to edge toward a growl. “Someone to hold him down, give you something to use as lube?”

Kallus froze and cast his eyes over to Rau, who was definitely considering the offer. After moment, he made up his mind and withdrew his dick from Kallus’s mouth. “Get your cock out,” he ordered Zeb, and slid off the bunk to kneel down next to Kallus while the Lasat moved to obey the command. 

A gentle hand stroked through his hair. “You can say no at any time, and I’ll respect it,” Rau murmured in his ear. “Or we can keep going, and you can suck him until he’s ready to fill you up while I get you loosened up, and I’ll use his cum as lube to rough you up good.”

“He’s not going to fit,” Kallus protested when he saw the sheer size of what Zeb was packing. It didn’t stop his mouth from watering: he was dying to at least get his lips over the head.

Rau reached down to squeeze Kallus through his pants. “Only the tip needs to fit. I’m the one who’ll be fucking you properly: we did have an arrangement.”

The reminder made him whimper as much as the touch. Kallus closed his eyes and took a moment to collect himself as he considered the devil’s bargain to which he was agreeing. Was he okay with letting his best friend cum inside his ass so this randy Mandalorian could fuck Zeb’s cum deeper into his body? 

Surprisingly, yes. Very much, yes. Kallus hadn’t expected the answer to that to be a positive one. “You have to cum inside me too,” he found himself breathing out without having given his mouth permission to speak. Kallus opened his eyes to look into the clear blue eyes fixated on him.

Attempting to negotiate drew a far more wicked smirk from Rau. “If I feel so inclined,” he replied in a mild tone that struck Kallus as being incongruous with that devilish grin, and turned the younger man’s head to the large purple cock in front of his face. “You serve at my pleasure, for the moment. And right now, it would please me best to see you suck Zeb’s cock.” The words were whispered into his ear, goading him on as Kallus’s head was pushed forward. 

A whimper escaped the blonde as he was manhandled into position.

“Tongue only, Kallus,” the older man ordered imperiously. “Show him the true skill that particular weapon of yours possesses.”

Kallus swallowed nervously, but obeyed, glancing up once at Zeb’s face to check in and make sure he was still okay with this. A short nod and a cocky grin conveyed enough consent that Kallus closed the distanced and swiped his tongue across the head. The texture was a little more sponge-like than that of any other humanoids he’d slept with, but it wasn’t bad, so he did it again. Zeb gasped when he looked up at him as he lapped at the slit, then worked his tongue down the side of the shaft. There was a ridge midway down the shaft: Zeb groaned long and loud when he licked it. 

Interesting. Kallus lapped at it, and followed the ridge around his cock with his tongue. The resulting shiver it got him gave the Human a head rush. He laved over the underside of the ridge with his tongue, and only pulled away when he felt Rau undoing his trousers.

“You don’t have permission to stop,” Rau told him archly. “Zeb.”

The Lasat took control immediately, gripping his hair to guide him back to the task at hand as Kallus’s bare backside was exposed to the cool air of the room. A wet fingertip circled his pucker, then eased its way in as Zeb pinned him place from the other side with his cockhead in Kallus’s mouth.

All he registered at first was that Zeb tasted a lot less like fur than he’d expected. Then both men started fucking him in earnest.

Zeb was careful with his mouth, never going deep enough to make Kallus gag on it, though he did seem to enjoy watching his former enemy drool as his mouth was gently fucked, jaw stretched to the limit. He made Kallus keep eye contact with him, murmured pretty things to him about how good he looked like this, about to be spit-roasted and stuffed full of cum. 

Crude words like that shouldn’t have kept him hard. Kallus was getting real good at breaking societal norms lately. He moaned around the cock in his mouth at each filthy phrase, at each slide of fingers over his prostate, and cried out in protest when Zeb had the nerve to trade places with Rau. Both of his holes were left unoccupied at once and Kallus found himself mortified, aroused, and pained by the sensation of emptiness.

“It’s all right, love,” Rau assured him, stroking over his back and shoulders as he put his cock right back where Zeb’s had just been. 

Kallus took it back into his mouth eagerly, even as he felt Zeb push into him. The Lasat didn’t go far, however: he stopped just shy of Kallus’s prostate. A whine bubbled up from his throat around Rau’s cock and he tried to press back onto it. Big paws on his ass cheeks and Rau’s hand in his hair held him fast: Kallus couldn’t move if he tried. 

“No,” Rau commanded him. “You lost the bet. You’ll suck my cock until Zeb has finished cumming inside you, and then I’m going to fuck his load deeper into you and breed you again.”

How had he figured out exactly the right way to phrase it? A full body shiver was Kallus’s reaction to that: he clamped down tightly on Zeb’s cock in the process, felt his hands clench on his hips as he began to empty himself inside Kallus. Kallus worked Rau’s cock over as best he could, sucking hard, working the shaft with his tongue while he tried to resist the urge to cum, and the urge to wiggle free so he could push himself further on to Zeb.

It felt like Zeb came forever, or perhaps it was the want of a good fucking that made it feel that way. Then, when he took too long to pull out and make way for the next one, Kallus groaned in annoyance around Rau’s cock. The Mandalorian laughed, and withdrew. 

The pilot gripped Kallus’s chin in a tight grip, forcing him to look up at him. “Typical Coruscanti impatience. So used to being given what you want, when you want it, is that it?” The other two males exchanged a glance over Kallus’s shoulder. He felt Zeb withdraw, and then, quite suddenly, Kallus was on his back. 

Zeb came to kneel at his head and hold his wrists together above it while Rau knelt between his spread legs. “Well, let’s take a look at you then,” he murmured, almost reverently. “What a mess!”

Two fingers slid briefly into him, then lifted to Kallus’s mouth. Hesitantly, he parted his lips to take the fingers in and lick them clean. To his surprise and enjoyment, Zeb didn’t taste half as bitter as Human males did, nor was he nearly as salty. Kallus was sure he could quite happily swallow him down every time without complaint. 

“Very good,” Rau praised him: Kallus couldn’t help but shiver at the praise. “You took his cum so well, Kallus. I know you’re going to be very good for me, aren’t you?”

Kriff, where had that man learned how to dirty talk? “Yes,” Kallus breathed, and spread his legs a little wider in invitation. He’d be good, but only if Rau got on with it.

Rau didn’t disappoint. He lined himself up and pushed in with one good shove. The wet noise it produced made Kallus moan as much as the feeling of pleasure did. In a few thrusts, the cum Zeb had left in him would be foaming up around Rau’s dick as he forced it deeper into him. As some of it was drawn out of him. Stars, how wet would he feel when Rau added his own to the mess?

Would they fuck him after if each of them were hard again when the other was finished? Kriff, but that sounded hot. If it pleased Rau he could keep Kallus here all day for them to use as nothing but a cock-sleeve. The thought made him whimper.

Strong hands gripped the top of his thighs, firmly holding Kallus in place as Rau set a pace that was unrelenting in its intensity and strength. He couldn’t figure out if he wanted to squirm away from it or writhe on the cock splitting him open: it didn’t matter, all movement was restricted.

Fingers traced around where they were joined, wiping up some of the mess Zeb had left behind and brought it back to Kallus’s lips for him to clean again. He moaned around the fingers stuffed into his mouth and sucked desperately at them, wanting more than what he was getting.

“Greedy,” Zeb whispered, the accusation hardly more than a breathless gasp from above him. “If I’d known you were this hungry for it I’d have done something sooner.”

Kallus moaned at that, at the thought of Zeb fucking him against the wall of their cabin, or into his own bunk so his sheets smelled like sex even days later. 

“Kriff, look how hard he is,” Rau added. No movement was made by either of the other males to touch his cock. This wasn’t about getting Kallus off, after all. “Such a pretty cock he’s got and you’ve not been all over that? Seems like a crime.”

Zeb groaned above him. “Don’t I know it. Had no idea he’d be so open to getting a good dicking.”

An attempt to squirm more onto Rau’s cock when it wasn’t hitting at the right angle to get him off earned Kallus a hard slap on each thigh. “He’s open to it, and he’s impatient.” The clear disapproval in his voice was enough to get Kallus back in line. “Behave, Kallus, or we’ll hold you down and take turns cumming inside you until you’re a broken, limp mess of a man. You cum when _I_ say you cum, and no sooner.”

Or it had been, until Rau said _that_. “ _Fuck_ ,” Kallus gasped at the words, at the near-identical echo of his own earlier thoughts. 

He was here to serve at Rau’s pleasure, after all, and if it would please Rau to have a train run on him, then that was what Kallus would abide. If Rau wished to invite the entirety of the base to gangbang him, Kallus would grit his teeth and bear it. If Rau were to offer him up to all of High Command right now as their personal fuck toy, he would obey. He wasn’t going to be a sore loser, though when Rau was done with him Kallus might well be sore from use.

Damn Rau for figuring out what would get him off anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d been working on this for about a year. Here it is. Behold: more porn. Like any of you are surprised.


End file.
